


Не пустой

by Mari_Anna



Category: Bleach, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уош не хочет покидать «Серенити».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пустой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды Firefly  
> Предупреждения: своеобразное восприятие мира ГГ, пост "Миссия "Серенити""

Ривер мимолетно прикасается к «Серенити». Корабль как будто ластится к ее прикосновению, но она не позволяет себе задерживать ладонь.   
Он не ее.  
Кейли, общаясь с кораблем, радуется и щебечет, получая в ответ волну признательности и счастья. Ривер так не может, она слишком хорошо видит и слышит.  
Слышит его тоску по Зои. Уош тянется к своей жене даже из-за грани смерти. Охраняет ее сон.  
Хранит их корабль.  
Ривер так и не призналась капитану, что именно Уош, уже после своей смерти, научил ее летать.  
Сейчас он тут: среди переплетения кабелей и в схемах аппаратуры. И Ривер кажется, что команда, даже не обладая ее способностями, способна его если не слышать, то хотя бы чувствовать.  
Сначала Уош просто бродил по «Серенити», в основном обитая на мостике и в их с Зои каюте, но с каждым новым днем он всё больше и сильнее сливается с кораблем.  
Ривер расслабляется — их корабль постепенно обретает душу. Чистую, светлую душу, что желает им добра и никогда-никогда не уронит корабль, проведет его через любые грозы и шторма.  
Поэтому когда на их корабле появляется чужак — Ривер готова порвать его на части задолго до того момента, как он пытается приложить Уоша навершием рукояти.  
Собственно, катана из его рук вылетает легко, от одного удара Ривер. А сам чужак, одетый в непривычную для Ривер одежду черного цвета, чертовски удивляется. Он вылупляется на нее так, как будто увидел привидение, хотя Уош ему странным не казался.  
Ривер не слышит его мыслей, ее это напрягает, но он кажется серьезным противником и от этого вдруг становится страшно. Не за себя, конечно, за Уоша. Больше чужака, похоже, никто не интересует.  
Ривер заслоняет Уоша — она не собирается отдавать душу их корабля чужаку и готовится к схватке.  
— Кто ты и что тут делаешь? — Ривер зла и целеустремленна.  
Чужак молча поднимает с пола свою катану, и вот сейчас настает черед Ривер удивляться — мысли катаны она слышит. Они не похожи на человеческие, в них больше ощущения — Ривер кажется, что на нее дует слабый ветерок. Но это определенно мысли и они ее успокаивают. Так привычнее.  
Ривер ждет ответа на свой вопрос чуть покачиваясь, следя за реакцией противника, пытаясь его дезориентировать. Он пытается обойти Ривер, как предмет обстановки, стремясь добраться до Уоша.  
Текучее движение, и она снова загораживает его цель. Чужак зыркает на нее злобно и всё же снисходит до разговора.  
— Уйди с дороги.  
Или не снисходит. Ривер плевать на его повелительные интонации, ему далеко до капитана, а она и Мэла не всегда слушает.  
Ривер перекатывается с пятки на носок, не двигаясь с места, ее взгляд падает на переплетение проводов за спиной чужака и она думает, что из них получились бы неплохие качели.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь!  
Вот с этим Ривер совершенно не согласна. Она определенно знает, что делает — защищает то, что ей дорого. Но говорить с чужаком у нее нет желания, родители учили игнорировать грубых людей.  
Он смешно размахивает руками:  
— Он превратится в пустого и сожрет вас всех!  
Ривер смеется — чужак несет полный бред. Услышь его Саймон — уже накачивал бы успокоительным.  
Она смеется, Уош улыбается, а чужак теряет терпение и замахивается на нее левой — пустой рукой. Ривер мгновенно становится серьезной, прикасаться к нему ей не хочется, потому она уклоняется от удара, и когда чужака заносит на инерции — ловит катану. Руку прошивает боль, Ривер отстраненно констатирует, что распорола ладонь до кости, но следующим движением она вырывает оружие из рук чужака. Вообще Ривер кажется, что настоящая тут именно катана, а человек так — придаток. Поэтому пока он опять тратит время на удивление, она мысленно просит прощения у металла в ее руках. Она объясняет, что кораблю нужна душа так же, как и мечу. В ответ на ее мысли ветерок на мгновение замирает, потом начинает дуть увереннее и сильнее — лезвие в ее руках почти вибрирует. Ветер подталкивает ее руки, она их лишь немного сжимает и раздается звон. Катана ломается словно по собственному желанию.  
— Ты, как ты…  
У чужака нет слов, да он и не важен Ривер, намного ценнее то, что в ее руках всё еще продолжает дуть легкий ветер, и как бы Ривер ни хотела оставить его себе — она отчего-то знает, что нельзя. Она бережно, как маленького ребенка, передает обломки чужаку. Окидывает его взглядом и приказывает:  
— Убирайся.  
Командовать она училась у лучшего, а потому уже открывавший рот чужак резко его захлопывает. Последний раз смотрит на Уоша, который беспокойно крутится вокруг Ривер, пытаясь получше рассмотреть рану на ее руке, и поворачивается к ней спиной, бросив что-то, подозрительно похожее на "вы еще пожалеете".  
Он пытается что-то сделать с катаной, но у него ничего не получается. Когда Ривер надоедает слушать его ругань, она аккуратно ловит в ладони летающую вокруг чужака бабочку — он ее даже не замечает. Дует на трепещущие крылья и сажает на плечо чужаку. Он вздрагивает и оборачивается, но Ривер уже выталкивает его за пределы «Серенити». Он проходит сквозь стены как раскаленный нож сквозь масло, а Ривер на своей щеке чувствует прощальное дуновение ветра.  
На «Серенити» остаются только свои. Уош смеется, его голос разносится по всему кораблю: Зои вздрагивает и резко оборачивается. Кейли с улыбкой гладит металл корпуса, Джейн передергивает плечами. Саймон, ищущий Ривер, вдруг поворачивает в нужном направлении. Мэл расслабляется, рассматривая динозавров на пульте управления. А Ривер раскидывает руки, запрокидывает голову, кружится и хохочет, вторя «Серенити».  
Что бы ни говорил странный чужак насчет пустого — Ривер ему совершенно не верит.  
Они все вместе и каждый по отдельности — наполнены под завязку.


End file.
